El cumpleaños de Sonic
by CazadordeSombra1234
Summary: Es el día mas esperado y mas importante para nuestro héroe, tiene muchas cosas en mente para este día pero, al darse cuenta de que no todo sale como esperaba se siente mal y eso no es lo peor ya que después de la sorpresa que encontró se confunde aun mas. Después de está pequeña sorpresa ¿Las cosas se arreglarán? ¿Será una confusión? (creditos a mi prima por el Summary).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, antes de comenzar esté Fic quiero decir, es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic de Sonic así que ojalá les guste, iba a ser un One-shot pero al parecer resulto ser todo menos un One-Shot así que, disfruten el mini-fic!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO UNO**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de SEGA, a excepción de está "historia" que si es propiedad mía. No hago esto con fines de lucro si no sólo de entretener**

* * *

 **EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SONIC**

El erizo azul después de haber estado peleando con el cara de huevo de Eggman decidió ir a su casa, se sentía mal, nadie ―incluyendo a Amy― se habían acordado de su cumpleaños. Suspiró. Mínimo debería tener un merecido descanso, debía ser positivo, al menos tuvo algo de «acción»

Estaba subiendo las escaleras pesadamente, de todas maneras nada podía quitarle la tristeza o pesadez que sentía. Debía ser un grandioso día en el que pasaría con sus amigos como siempre lo hacia. Cuando llegó a la puerta y la abrió se encontró con algo que nunca creyó ver.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―Preguntó con un tic que de repente apareció en su ojo derecho.

―¡Nada! ―Respondió rápidamente Knukcles, con una mano se rascaba la cabeza mientras que con la otra no soltaba a quien tenía agarrada por la cintura.

Amy.

―No es lo que parece ―dijo de nuevo el Equidna.

Sonic no sabía que decir, Amy con sus manos tomaba el cuello de Knuckles mientras que el otro tenía aún tomada a Amy de la cintura. El erizo seguía con el tic en el ojo, mientras que esté seguía aumentando un poco más.

Tails estaba parado viendo la cara de su «hermano mayor» y compañero de aventuras.

Otra cosa que Sonic no había notado era que su casa estaba decorada, incluyendo el más mínimo detalle, lo único que cabía en la cabeza del erizo en ese momento era lo que sus ojos podían ver y percibir, seguía mirando a ambos que estaban frente a él, Sonic frunció el ceño y salió de su propia casa azotando la puerta.

Esté sería un gran cumpleaños para recordar.

* * *

 **Esa mañana...**

Abrió los ojos y sonrió, miró el calendario y sus mejillas se calentaron. Hoy era un día especial. El cumpleaños de Sonic.

Iba hacer una fiesta sorpresa para el erizo azul, y ya lo tenía todo absolutamente planeado. Se fue a bañar para después ponerse un vestido rosa con unos botones arriba, unas calcetas largas rosas y unos tenis rosa su cabello lo dejó suelto y se puso su diadema que iba del mismo color de su ropa, claro que todo tenía un distinto tono de rosa.

Salió de su casa y se fue corriendo a casa de Sonic y Tails.

* * *

―Para el día de hoy todo debe salir perfecto ―dijo Amy.

Todos la miraron y asintieron sonriendo.

―Pero hay un problema ―dijo Tails― tenemos que distraer a Sonic, aún está afuera pero no tardará en llegar en cualquier momento.

―¡Podemos hacer otra cosa! ―Exclamó Amy― hagan que no recuerdan su cumpleaños, nos contactamos con Eggman y que nos ayude, que lo distraiga y cuando se vaya Sonic comenzamos con la decoración.

Todos asintieron y así fue.

Sonic llegó en cinco minutos, estaba esperando a que se acordaran de su cumpleaños haber estado fuera toda la mañana los habitantes de Mobius le decían felicidades mientras se lo encontraban, sin embargo, sólo le importaba el "feliz cumpleaños" que sus amigos podrían decirle. Llegó a casa y esperando una felicitación por alguien de sus amigos...ninguno se la dio, el erizo azul estaba confundido, tal vez estaba alucinando y siguió caminando...pero nadie decía alguna palabra.

―Hola Sonic ―dijo Knuckles quien estaba frente a él.

―Hola ―dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó el Equidna.

Sonic asintió.

Se fue a la cocina, frunció el ceño, eso no era lo que esperaba de sus mejores amigos, él se acordaba del cumpleaños de ellos ―o bueno, hacia el esfuerzo por hacerlo― pero de todas maneras se acordaba, claro una vez olvido el cumpleaños de Amy...pero sólo fue una vez ya que no se volvió a repetir, no pedía una fiesta sorpresa o algo grande, sólo quería que se acordaran de un día especial e importante para él.

Esté no era el mejor cumpleaños.

«¿Cómo no pudieron acordarse?» pensó.

¿Era acaso tan mal amigo? Sonic caminó junto a ellos para reunirse el el sofá, Amy ahí estaba al lado de él, hizo una media sonrisa «seguro que ella recordó mi cumpleaños» volvió a pensar. No podía evitar mirarla, era bonita ¿Desde hace cuanto Sonic se había dado cuenta de ello? Respuesta, desde que comenzó a gustarle. Sonic sentía algo por ella, no estaba enamorado como ella solía decir que lo estaba de él, pero sentía tal vez algo de sentimiento pequeño hacia ella.

Le gustaba su manera de ser y le gustaba incluso más cuando no se enfadaba con él ―aunque deberíamos decir que para él era lindo y tierno verla enojada, pero era un secreto― Tails y Knuckles lo sabían, claro que para ambos no era sorpresa, ya que lo podían notar en el erizo azul. Claro que fuera timido era otra cosa.

Amy nunca olvidaba un detalle como esos, excepto en aquél día. No recibió un feliz cumpleaños por parte de ella como siempre, algo andaba mal.

―Hola Sonic ―saludó contenta.

―Hola Amy ―habló Sonic, con alegría fingida.

Se recargó en el sofá y siguió mirando a Amy. Ella aguantaba unas ganas extremas por arrojarse a abrazar a Sonic y decirle «Feliz cumpleaños» y darle el regalo que tenía para él, pero no podía todo tenía que estar de acuerdo al plan.

De un momento a otro Amy se levantó del sofá y caminó a la cocina, el erizo azul ni siquiera volteó a verla. Amy asegurándose de que Sonic no escuchara absolutamente nada. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Eggman.

* * *

 **Bueno, en fin, esté es sólo un pequeño capítulo porque lo puse como se suponía un One-shot, pero se excedió a 9 hojas y pues ya no fue un One-shot así que bueno, ojalá les guste...**

 **Si hay alguna cosa que deba corregirse, ya sea la redacción, las palabras o lo que sea, ponganlo en los reviews (se acepta cualquier critica constructiva cx) también que les pareció. Bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo nos leeremos...  
**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa! Ya hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo este pequeño fic! Después de casi un año he aparecido de vuelta para acabar con está historia! Lo siento, de verás...**

 **Disclaimer:** Sonic pertenece a SEGA.

* * *

―Eggman al habla.

―Hola, soy Amy ―dijo el voz baja― muy bien, esto no suele ser lo que pedimos (todos) a ti, pero, ¿Crees poder ayudarnos?

―¿A qué? ―Preguntó el Dr. Malvado Eggman.

―Bueno ―susurró Amy― hoy es su cumpleaños de Sonic y...queremos distraerlo para decorar la casa.

―¿Por qué yo?

―Eres el único que podría mantenerlo fuera de casa, puedes tomar esto como un "arruina cumpleaños" o algo así, sólo ayúdanos a mantenerlo fuera y...no le hagas mucho daño.

Eggman quedó callado un momento, Amy pensó que había colgado y rechazado la oferta...hasta que el cara de huevo volvió a hablar.

―Acepto ―habló Eggman― pero, quiero pastel.

―Hecho.

Dicho esto ambos colgaron.

―Distracción para Sonic, hecho.

Todos sonrieron.

―¿Y si le quiere hacer algo más? ―Preguntó Sticks― ¡Todo saldrá mal! ―Esto último lo gritó.

―¿Qué saldrá mal? ―Preguntó Sonic quien se había acercado a ellos, después del gritó proveniente de Sticks.

―Nada Sonic ―respondió Amy de inmediato.

―Detecto una señal proveniente de Eggman ―dijo Tails.

―Iré hacia allá ―dijo Sonic sin muchas ganas y echo a correr.

* * *

―Te destruiré Sonic ―decía Eggman mientras lanzaba los rayos láser al erizo.

Esté sólo corría más rápido, esquivaba los rayos de Eggman, no estaba de tan buen humor para combatirlo, en su mente sólo cabía la posibilidad de que todo esto acabará rápido para así poder irse a su casa, ir a la cama y dormir. Él no era así, pero la situación lo demandaba.

Ni siquiera estaba haciendo las típicas bromas que le hacía a Eggman todo el tiempo mientras lo combatía, el Dr. Eggman tuvo que parar la pelea, cosa que a Sonic se le hizo extraño por alguna razón. Algo pasaba y no era común.

―¿Por qué paras la pelea cara de huevo? ―Preguntó Sonic sin ganas― no estoy de humor para retrasos.

―¿Qué te pasa Sonic? ―Preguntó Eggman, no estaba "preocupado" pero si tu adversario no estaba bien, no era lo mismo combatir contra él.

―Es sólo que...tú no entenderías, sigamos la lucha.

―Si estas así no es lo mismo combatir a cuando estás bien, es más divertido.

Sonic lo miró ¿Debería de contarle sus problemas a su mayor enemigo de todos los tiempos? La situación demandaba un sí. Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y siento que sea cortito, pero ya no dejaré pasar un año o más para actualizar un fic que sólo tendrá tres capítulos, es un short fic :V**

 **Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews el capítulo anterior, la verdad me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y en serio lamento lo cortito que es este pero tengo algo de prisa, nos veremos luego.**

 **¡Paz!**


End file.
